Malta's Story
by Jana.Be
Summary: This is the story of a certain adventure Malta was on in a time not far from today. Malta and Prussia walk around in the middle of nowhere, also known as "Russia's place". Malta's constantly complaining about the cold weather and the food Prussia gave her. And that's where the story starts...


_**Malta's story**_

Day 1, month 1, Year … dun ask me…

Malta: Welcome to our story. I will be you narrator and…

Prussia: HEY Malta! Hurry up! I wanna go home and fuck Hungary!

Malta: Ehem! Prussia~ here listen little children! So… could you please be a bit more aware of the words you are sayin'?!

Prussia: Yeah Yeah! Ok Ok! As you want, Malta-sama… *mumble* but please hurry up *mumble*

Malta: I heard that! ò,ó But ok, I will hurry up!

Prussia: goody ^,^

Malta: Ok… where were we… ah yes! I will be your narrator for the followin' story. ^^ Here we go! We are here in the middle of nowhere and the only thing we have to eat is Prussia's crappy fish.

Prussia: Hey I heard that! ò_ó

Malta: Prussia! Shut the fuck up! Or I will throw ya into a fuckin' hole, again!

Prussia: Ok Ok! But WHEN you do that I beg you NO Russia! He only wants to do an alliance and how he wants to do that is really, really BAD!

Malta: Whatever!... Well… like I said… we are in the middle of nowhere and all we got to eat is Prussia's fish. But … What's that? It's Russia! RUSSIA-CHAN! We are here! Help us, please!

Prussia: *whispers* No! Everything but HIM!

Malta: Ah SHUT UP Prussia! Ya wanna live do you?! But I think ya got no problem with dying, 'cause ya are a fuckin' ghost! But don't forget: I am a livin' person!

Prussia: Dude I am not a ghost! I live!

Malta: And why can ya fly?

Prussia: Because I WAS a ghost, but now I am a livin' person, again! Did you forget about what you did?

Malta: No, I didn't. How could I? ^^… But… anyway… we HAVE to get some warm clothes, or we will die and no one of us will be revived, just 'cause we got some siblings or godlike powers! Ya know we are in da middle of nowhere…

Prussia: Ok Ok! Get some help from fucking Russia!

Russia: Hey! ^J^ who are you strangers?

Malta: My name is Malta and this is…

Russia: THE Malta? The maker of the whole world?!

Malta: Yes… I kinda AM da maker of da whole world^/^But dun say it loud, 'cause if somebody hears that, I will be something like dead!

Russia: Why?

Malta: 'Cause I have right now like, totally no powers!

Russia: But… You are da maker! Why do ya have no powers?

Malta: Well… Long story short. I did something forbidden and now… I am kinda powerless…

Russia: … Dun understand anything…

Prussia: Same here… and she told it me like kinda 100 times…

Malta: This will be the 101st time, but Ok… Revival is forbidden!

Prussia: But when it is for the person you like?

Malta: FORBIDDEN!

Russia: … Prussia?!...

Prussia: Y-Yes?!

Russia: Hi ^J^ Long time no see, da?

Prussia: Yes… ehm… Could you be so kind and help us… I mean Malta-sama and Ore-Sama?

Russia: Why not? I mean… You where almost 100 years gone and now I got you back… so… Why should I NOT help you? ^J^

Prussia: Ok… (*in thoughts* Scary!) Thanks ^,^

Russia: No problem ^J^

Malta: first of all… WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?

Russia: Well… you are at my place ^J^

Prussia: … O_o …So big…

Russia: What? It's my place ^J^

Malta: Hey Russia-chan! I got you some frost resistant sunflowers ^J^

Russia: Give 'em me, please! *jumps up and down*

Malta: Goody^^ Here ya got 'em^^

Russia: YAY! My Dream came true! Arigatou Malta-sama! ^J^ *mega happy*

Malta: No problem^^

Prussia: *doesn't understand anything* (*in thoughts* what the heck is going on)

Malta: *reads thoughts* I gave Russia-chan some sunflowers which he can plant in the tundra^^

Russia: YAY! X3 Sunflowers for the tundra!

Malta: Are we happy?

Russia: Yep! X3

Poland: *Just came Outa his house* *yawn* what is like going on here?

Malta: Hi Poland! How is the invasion of Belarus and Lithuania's Vital Regions doin'?

Poland: WHAT ARE YOU LIKE, TOTALLY SPEAKING OF? I HAVE NEVER SLEPT WITH LITH-KUN!… / *blushes*

Malta: Well dude your face and pants are sayin' something different… : 3

Poland: X/X *faints from blushing*

Malta and Prussia: Kesesese…

Russia: Is Poland Ok?

Prussia: No Russia-san… Poland is NOT Ok… He is almost dead!

Russia: WHA….? Hey Lithuania! Get the defibrillator here! Right now!

Lithuania: Understood!

Sometime later at Russia's house…

Lithuania: OH NO! PO-KUN! LIVE! Don't die I need you! I love you! Don't die!

Poland: …. Lieth-kunn… You like remembered my name even after such a long time?!... *faints*

Lithuania: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAND!

Malta: Don't worry. He is just sleeping right now. I swear on my godlike powers! He WILL wake up!

Lithuania: Thank you Malta-sama *sob*

Ten minutes later in Polands house…

Poland: Lieth… I… I … love… you… so… much… and… one thing… I … I am a girl… *cough*

Lithuania: …. What do you mean with THAT?  
Poland: I am a … girl…

Lithuania: Yes that point did I understand, but why didn't I see that?

Poland: … 'cause… I am like, totally flat chested… so you couldn't be able to see that…

Lithuania: But… Why didn't you say that earlier? We could have been a normal couple!

Poland: But… I wanted to be a guy and cross-dresser! And I wanted you to have me as a normal buddy!

Lithuania: But… ever since we were kids… we were normal buddies… so… did you think everything would change if I knew you are a girl?! You know… I already had such a feeling… ever since we kissed the first time… You kissed so gently and such… ever since back then I had the feeling you were a girl… But I didn't want it to be true, 'cause if you were a girl I would have been the man in the relationship… and… and… you know I am a little girly… But I AM a boy!

Poland: Dude… You know… You WERE the dude in the relationship all the time, but you didn't see it 'cause we BOTH were something like men, so… it won't be such a difference^^ *cough*

Malta: POLAND! Go sleepin'! We all are tired! * Just came in and isn't aware of what happened*

Lithuania: Malta-sama! Did you know… Poland is a girl!

Poland: Shut up!

Malta: Yes, I knew he is a girl, 'cause I made him^^

Lithuania: Right… well… but it's like, totally… WOW!

Poland: Dude you start speaking like me~

Lithuania: But it's like, totally fun!

Poland: SHUT THE FUCKING FUCK UP!

Lithuania: I'm sorry…

…And so it goes on for the next 20 minutes with Po-chan and Lieth-chan…

But now back to da Plot…

Malta: *Just came back to Russia's house, because Lithuania and Poland are discussing too much* Ok guys! What do we do now?

Prussia: I want to sleep!

Russia: Yeah! And I wanna rape Prussia! ^J^

Prussia: O_o

Russia: Just kiddin', da ^J^

Prussia: Dude… YOU… are Scary!

Russia: I know ^J^

Prussia: Can we sleep now?!

Malta: Yeah Yeah! Let's sleep before something worse happens, like the apocalypse. And we KNOW it can happen!

Prussia and Russia: Amen to that!

Malta: Well then… GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!

Poland, Lithuania, Russia and Prussia: GOOD NIGHT!

Everyone: *sleep* Zzzzz…

The next day…

Malta: Good morning everyone!

Everyone: Good Morning!

Malta: And Po-chan? Did we sleep well?

Poland: Didn't I, like, tell you not to totally call me Po-chan?!

Malta: Yeah Yeah! But it's funny to tease you ^/^

Poland: Good Good! But I beg you Malta-sama! Please don't call me Po-chan, 'cause the only person who is allowed to call me that is Lieth-kun!

Lithuania: You called?

Poland: No, I like, totally didn't call at all!

Lithuania: Ok ^^, if it's like that I will now make some food. Ok?

Malta and Poland: Good do that, (un)!

Poland: What was that "un" for Malta-sama?

Malta: Well… I just kinda gained some information from the other side of my mind ^,^

Poland: Ok… (*in thoughts* Whaaaa…?)

Malta: Ya know! Thinkin' doesn't change a thing that I can hear you!

Poland: But… I like didn't want to say it out loud…

Malta: But you could have whispered…

Poland: Yes. I could have whispered… but I didn't want to say it at all…

Malta: Ok Ok! Enough of that! Let's just go eat something!

Poland: Ok^^ (*in thoughts* I hope Prussia isn't there!)

Malta: … I know… he isn't very kind and such, but just learn him to know and you will figure it out that he is kinda a nice guy! ^,^ And ya know he is befriended with Italy-kun!

Poland: Ok! I will give him a try… But only, because it is for the sake of Lieth-kun and Italy-kun!

Malta: Ok Ok! I get it! Ya hate him, right?

Poland: Yep!

Russia: *comes out of the kitchen* Hey guys! Come and eat something! The food is awesome, da!

Malta and Poland: One moment please~!

Russia: Ok I will wait with the food ^J^

Malta: Ok and we will hurry up~

Russia: Goody ^J^ *goes back into the kitchen*

Poland: And… what did you want to tell me?

Malta: Well… Do you know Germany?

Poland: How couldn't I?! He invaded my home and stole my pony! ò_ó

Malta: I totally understand why you are so upset! *nots*

Poland: And… what IS with Germany?

Malta: Well… he… kinda… got back… all his… his memories!

Poland: And WHAT exactly does that mean?

Malta: Well right now… he sleeps at his place, but as soon as he wakes up, he will remember EVERYTHING he did! And I mean EVERYTHING!

Poland: And… and… WHAT does that mean?

Malta: You dun understand anything, do you?

Poland: … like nope…

Malta: Ok… I will explain it to you so you can understand it… Ok?

Poland: Ok!

Malta: Ok… Germany was in his past a VERY big empire… ya understand?

Poland: *nots*

Malta: Ok ^^ … next thing is… he almost died… after a long war… understood?

Poland: *nots*

Malta: Ok^^… next thing… He only survived 'cause of a person we both know gave him almost all of his country… and sealed away all his memory… understood?

Poland: *nots*

Malta: Good ^^ … next thing… now… he starts to remember… understood?

Poland: *nots*

Malta: Good… And if he remembers everything, the person who revived him… will… kinda… die…

Poland: WHAAA…..?

Malta: Yes! And one way to rescue this guy from disappearing… would be… to give him a country to live in… and the only persons who could give him a country… would be… You and Russia…

Poland: And why didn't you like ask HIM?

Malta: I wanted to ask YOU first!

Poland: Ok^^ But Why ME?

Malta: 'Cause he lives near to your place and you owe him for rescuing your live!

Poland: Silly crap!

Malta: And Russia would only rape him…

Poland: AND YOU LIKE, TOTALLY DON'T WANT THAT!

Malta: Exact!

Poland: And… And what can we do?

Malta: DUDE! GIVE PRUSSIA SOME LAND!

Poland: Wait… PRUSSIA? WHY him? Well…, doesn't matter. But the thing is… we will be bond to each other…!

Me: AND IF YOU DON'T DO THAT I WILL MAKE YOU PREGNANT WITH PRUSSIA AND YOU WILL BE HIS MOM! Ò,Ó

Poland: O_O you can do that?

Malta: Yes I can!

Poland: But… you like, totally lost almost all of your powers…

Malta: And THIS will be my last work as a god!

Poland: Don't die! I will like, totally give him some country!

Malta: Good girl ^3^

Poland: … °/°… Can... can… we go now eat something? I wanna eat!

Malta: Yes, we can ^3^

Poland: …

Malta: Dun worry. No one, not even girls can get away from my fuckin' awesome charm^^

Poland: …

Sometime later in the kitchen…

Poland: So… Prussia… I… I just wanted to…. to tha- thank you…

Prussia: Was that that bad?

Poland: Yes! It like, totally was! By the way… would you like, like to get your old territory back?

Prussia: … Err… Yes… WHY not?!

Lithuania: *Look up from his food* What's goin' on here?

Malta: Just a bit rescuin' a live ^^

Lithuania: … Yes I like can see that… but why!

Poland: Because… I have to! Or Malta-sama will make me get pregnant with P- Prussia!

Prussia: *rofls* Malta-sama AGAIN THIS CRAP?

Malta: It's no crap! It's da reality! I CAN do that, but… Ó_Ó

Prussia: But you would become mortal! Are you INSANE?

Malta: No! Ò_Ó I like, totally wanted to do that!

Poland: … (*in thoughts* No, please not)

Malta: *reads thoughts* ^^ Kukuku…

Prussia: Ok! When it is what you want… where is the fucking papers for the disowning of your country?

Poland: It's just A PART of my country!

Prussia: WHATEVA…!

Poland: … Here ya got the papers fro Kaliningrad Oblast, an old province of Russia… please be nice to the habitants… they are scared of you!

Prussia: WHAAAA…?

Lithuania: fufufu…

Prussia: Dun LAUGH! Ò/Ó

Lithuania: but it's funny!

Malta: Amen to that!

Prussia: Ò_Ó

Malta: *rofls*

Prussia: Ò/,/Ó

Malta: I… ehem… I … I am sorry…^^

Poland: You like, totally owe me for doing that, Prussia!

Prussia:: Whatever…

Malta: Can we eat now? The fish balls look SOOO... delicious!

Prussia: Dude! That are the same fish balls I made the last two years!

Malta: Yes! But now we are at Russia's house and here tastes everything almost 10 times as good as outside in da cold!

Poland: Well… Let's eat!

Malta: Yop! Itadakimasu~!

Lithuania: *munch* they are… really good!

Prussia: WHAT did I say~?

Malta: They are delicious and such, but what did I say?

Prussia: They taste a lot better when you are at Russia's place…

Malta: Righty mc right right~!

Denmark: *comes in* Hey Guys! Ya got some oil?

Russia: WHAT the hell are YOU doing here?

Denmark: I AM! ^-^

Everyone: We know!

Russia: But what are you doing HERE?

Denmark: I wanted to visit an old friend… but how I see there are a lot more old friends…

Malta: Dude! I told ya to stay in YOUR OWN dimension!

Denmark: But… It's so much better here…

Everyone except Malta and Denmark: WHAAA…?

Malta: Yes, he comes from another dimension and messes with my dimension, again… ah… and Russia-chan! HE is da reason why I am here as a fuckin' human! Ò_Ó

Russia: Ya mean that?

Malta: Yes! Now get him before he can escape! In this dimension he is almost as weak as the Denmark over here!

Denmark: O_o (*in thoughts* I will die… again)

Russia: takes pipe and Pick axe

Prussia: takes sword

Poland: takes lash

Lithuania: takes axe

Malta: takes GIANT AXE

Everyone: DIE DENMRK!

Ten minutes later…

Denmark: *cough* I surrender… *cough*

Prussia: You ARE right! He is weak… but WHY that weak?

Malta: I said human didn't I?

Prussia: Yes, but you also said "Denmark"!

Malta: Right… I think in this point I was kinda wrong…, un?

Prussia: Yes you WERE wrong!

Denmark: Could I have some oil…, please?… I just wanted to have some oil for my axe, but YOU had to beat me up!

Malta: … YES… ehm… sorry about that…, but it was ma golden chance to get my revenge… and you know no one of us both would leave this chance behind… ne Denni-kun?

Denmark: Yes Malta-chan!

Both: *kiss*

Poland, Prussia and Russia: WTH…!

Malta: Yes HE was da reason why I became a human and how you can see I am enjoying it to beat up my husband 3 *kisses Denmark*

Lithuania: (*in thoughts*… CUTE…! Too cute… and scary…!) O_o

Malta and Denmark: we heard that!

Denmark: So… you had some powers all the time…!?

Malta: Indeed ^^

Denmark: So you could have come home if ya wanted to?

Malta: Er… No, but I had a nice time as an almost powerless goddess^^

Denmark: Cutiepie! That's not da same at all!

Malta: But it was fun to run around and freeze and talk to humans and… and…

Denmark: ^3^*kisses Malta* be quiet. You speak too much…

Malta: … ^/^ awww… Denni-kun…

Denmark: Let's go home…

Malta: But I have to do here something before I can go home with you…

Denmark: What is it?

Malta: I have to rescue Germany and Prussia from dying!

Prussia: I'm dying? Why didn't somebody tell me about that?

Poland: Because you would like, totally have been scared of the death! I know you!

Prussia: Ok Ok! I would be scared!

Malta: And you would be unable to move, 'cause ya were in a state of shock (again) and I wouldn't give you a piggyback ride, again!

Prussia: … You're right… every time I was on shock you DID give me a piggyback ride to my house, but now … I think you wouldn't do that for me, do you…?

Malta: Well… Maybe… but Germany would die anyway!

Prussia: GERMANY DIES?

Malta: Yes smartass, he would die if there weren't you!

Prussia: Why me?

Malta: Because the only persons who stands between him and the death are you and Italy, who we will meet soon enough!

Prussia: Why me?

Malta: Don't you remember? You gave him a second chance!

Prussia: Ah… That! I DO remember, but I don't want to!

Malta: Well… You have to! 'Cause if you don't remember he will have nobody to run to when he wakes up!

Prussia: What? Is there some time left 'till he remembers everything?

Malta: Yep!

Prussia: Phew… And… how… much?

Malta: Well almost 4 hours…

Prussia: WHAT? Only 4 hours? I will never get it there!

Denmark: Ehem… don't forget about me!

Prussia: Ah… Yes you can teleport or such! But will that work on other people than you?

Denmark: IS Malta here or not?!

Prussia: She…she is here…, I guess…, but what does that have to do with my question?

Malta: Well… The thing is that… This Ass over there threw me on this world… and he threw me through dimensions!

Denmark: Well… Malta-chan… I'm kinda sorry for throwin' ya… but I had no other way to rescue you from dyin', 'cause you were about to die over there! And if I left you over there you might have died!

Malta: It's ok! I forgive you ^3^ *wanna kiss Denmark*

Denmark: ^3^*kisses Malta*

Prussia: Hey guys! Don't you forget something? I will give you a hint: GERMANY, ORE-SAMA and LIFE!

Malta: Yeah Yeah! I get it! Denni-chan~ let's focus our powers together to teleport us all!

Denmark: You mean… you got some power left? Ok! Then let's teleport!… I hope it's enough power to port everyone…

Everyone: Same here! We dun wanna (like, totally) die while portin', (da)!

Malta and Denmark: Ok! Come together! We will now focus our powers!

*Port*… Sometime later…

Prussia: Where are we?

Poland:*cough* Like, totally not in Russia's house!

Malta and Denmark: *kiss*, *lick*, … Ehm… Sorry… ^/^ we got some time to wait 'till you would wake up, so… we thought we could kiss a bit around ^^""

Lithuania: *dreams* Poland! More! More! No Not there! Uaaah…! Yes exactly there! Fuck me!...

Poland: LITHUANIA! WAKE UP! *hits Lithuania*

Lithuania: Y-Yes…?

Poland: You slept till now… /O

Lithuania: Aw…. Sad thing… I had so much Fun!

Poland: Well doesn't matter now! We like, totally have to rescue Germany from dyin'!

Lithuania: RIGHT! Sorry!

Malta: Well let's go!

Everyone: Yes Ma'am!

And so we went to Germany's house to save him…

Poland: Are we like, totally there yet?

Prussia: No we aren't! Thanks to our route planer Denmark! Who ported us to the Danish borderline to Germany's territory!

Denmark: Hey! I could have let you stay in his fuckin' cold house!

Russia: HEY! My house isn't FUCKIN' cold! It is just too cold to live in!

Denmark: Yeah Yeah! WHATEVA!

Lithuania: Look! It's America! HI AMERICA-KUN!

America: … Nani?! Ah… Lithuania-kun! Long time no see! How are you doin'?

Lithuania: Good! But we HAVE to go to Germany's house!

America: Why didn't you say it earlier?! I got here a very fast way to get to Germany's house! Here ya got it! *gives the keys of the car that stands right behind America*

Malta: Thank you very much! Now we can finally save Germany!

America: WHAT? Savin'? Who dies?

Poland: Germany!

Italy: *passed by and hears it* WHAT? Doitsu is dying? Why? TT_TT

Malta: Help us and he will live!

Italy: Ok^^ *sob*

2 hours later…

Poland: Are we there yet?

Malta: No… wait… Yes!

Italy: Yay saving Doistu! Err… a question… what has Doistu?

Malta: He remembers!

Italy: Isn't that good?

Malta: No it isn't! When he remembers, Prussia will die and so will Germany!

Italy: But… wait! What will he remember?

Malta: His past! His past… as…as Holy Roman Empire!

Italy: WHHAAAATT…? He is the Holy Roman Empire?

Malta: He WAS The Holy Roman Empire! And Yes!

Italy: YAY! I will be able of make my promise become reality!

Malta: I dun know what you are speakin' of, but… Ok^^

Italy: I speak of the promise I gave him back then when I was a child!

Malta: Ah… That…! Now I understand what you are speakin' of! Then it is a lot more important to save his life!

Italy: Yes it is!

Malta: Well then hurry up America we HAVE to save their lives!

America: Aye Aye Ma'am!

Some time later…

Italy: There it is!

Prussia: Life! Here I come!

Malta: Hey Mr. Awesomeness! Dun forget about us!

Prussia: Whatever… If it makes you happy and me alive…

Malta: I swear! It does^^

Prussia: Ok! But could you PLEASE hurry up a bit?

Denmark: No problem! ^,^ *ports* Here I am! ^,^

Prussia: *surprised and yells* DON'T DO SUCH A THING! Ò_Ó

Denmark: But… you wanted me to hurry up and… and now I am here and you even aren't happy… ? That's just mean!

Prussia: It's 'cause you scared me to (almost) death!

Denmark: Sorry about that… we want to let ya live 'till we reach Germany and he woke up! Once again… I am VERY sorry!

Prussia: It's ok! ^^ But NEVER do that again!

Denmark: Is good^,^

Malta: Die! *kills some flies*

Denmark: DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO KILL FLIES? Ya dun know if they got babies or if they are magical!

Malta:... Why magical...?

Denmark: Dun know… I think… I start to act just like … like Norway…

Poland: You LIKE, TOTALLY DO act like Norway! ò,ó

Denmark: Shut your frickin' mouth!

Poland: But if it IS the truth?! By the way… I only wanted to say anything 'cause I didn't say anything for like, totally 10 Minutes!

Denmark: Ya know how long I wasn't able to say anything? 100 years. That means the whole time since I threw Malta into this dimension. Ya know why? 'Cause I had nobody to speak to and I wasn't supposed to speak to humans nor nations! It was VERY hard!

Poland: Ok! I understand why you react like that! But…

Russia: *interrupts* Hey guys! Has somebody seen or heard my heart, 'cause it fell out of my chest and I can't find it…

Everyone: O_O WHAAA….? Y-Your heart fell out of your chest?

Russia: Yes! Is that bad?

Lithuania: Well… Russia-sama… it IS bad! 'Cause if we won't find your heart you will die!

Russia: But it already happened almost 100 times… And you see I am alive! So dun worry ^J^

Lithuania: Or you are a ghost just like Prussia-san over there…!

Prussia: DUDE! How often do I have to tell you guys? I am NOT a fucking GHOST!

Malta: And why are you almost invisible?

Prussia: Oh FUCK! America! Hurry up it is almost time! He wakes up!

America: Aye Aye Sir!

Ten minutes later…

Americe: Ok here we are^^ Now I have to do some unfinished work with England. So… bye bye^^ * drives away after he let everyone out*

Prussia: *with disappearing voice* Goody! Bye! ^^ Now hurry up guys or we both will disappear!

Malta: I'm on my way~!

Italy: Doitsu!

Poland: Shut up!

Italy: But… I WANNA go to Doitsu! TT~TT

Malta: Veneciano Italy! Please be quiet, Ok? Or do you want Germany and Prussia to die?

Italy: No ma'am, but I wanna go to Doitsu and hug him!

Everyone except Italy: e_e why doesn't that surprise me…?

Prussia: *with disappearing voice* Dude! If you hug him now he will wake up and I will die!

Malta: Hey guys! There is Germany's room! Prussia! Hurry up and go in!

Prussia: *with disappearing voice* Understood!

Malta: Italy! You'll also go in! He HAS to see both of you!

Italy: Understood! X3

Malta: Ah… and one thing! Don't hug Germany while he is asleep!

Italy: Understood *salutes*

Malta: Good thing^^

Now let's look what happens inside this room…

Prussia: OH NO! He wakes up! Let's get ready to… whatever!

Germany: … *yawn* Good morning guys ^^ Why are you here? Ah… Italy! I got you something! Here! I saw it in my dream so I thought I should give it to you as my gift of love! ^^ *gives him some girls panties and a deck brush* I got it back then when I was a child from my first love. Her name was Chibitaly! And I thought, because you love underwear you should have it! ^^

Italy: *takes it and blushes* / Aw… Doitsu… or should I say Holy… *ahem* Holy Roman Empire?

Germany: O_O Chibitaly? I thought you were a girl and such… But now that I think about it I think that it is how it is right now a lot better ^^

Italy: Indeed^^

Prussia: Dude! Do you remember me?

Germany: How couldn't I? I mean… You saved my life… so… I have to remember you! *hugs Prussia*

Prussia: Yep! *hugs Germany*

Italy: …. Dun understand anything…

Germany: Italy-chan! This beer loving asshole here next to me saved my life! He gave me a lot of his own territory to keep me alive… so… we both are connected! Understand now?

Italy: Yes… I think…

Germany: Goody! ^^ So… Will you now come here so I can kiss you?

Italy: Yay! Doitsu will kiss me! One moment please. I will first call Japan^^

Germany: Ok! I will wait.

Italy: *takes the phone and calls Japan* Hey! Is this Japan?

Japan: Yes?

Italy: Good! I got some wonderful news!

Japan: And WHAT is that wonderful that it can be called wonderful news?

Italy: Doistu remembers everything! And now he will kiss me!

Japan: Ok?! And why?

Italy: 'Cause he loves me!

Germany: Quiet! I never said that I love you!

Italy: Yes, you DID tell me! Twice!

Germany: When did I say this?

Italy: Once when we were children and once when I thought you would hate me. Remember?

Germany: Yes I do… but why do you remember everything?

Italy: 'Cause I had NO accident when I was a child unlike you!

Germany: That's right…

Japan: Italy? Germany? Are you still there?

Italy: Yes we are.

Japan: Ok! But guys… China just called… so … could you please hurry up. Else she will beat the crap outa me! (*in thoughts*did I just say "She"?)

Italy: Ok! ^^ That was everything I wanted to tell you. ^^

Japan: Ok! Then I will now hang up. Ok?

Italy: Ok!

Japan: Bye!

Italy: Bye *deep* Ok! Doitsu now we can finally kiss!

Germany: Fine!

Prussia: * feels invisible* Dudes! Did ya forget about me?

Germany: *surprised to hear his voice* Prussia? You are still here?

Prussia: Yes dude and don't forget! I AM a living nation!

Germany: Well… you body tells something different…

Prussia: *looks into the mirror and sees almost nothing* OH FUCK! I am almost invisible!

Germany: And it goes on. WHAT can we do to prevent you from disappearing?

Prussia: Kiss me!

Italy: WHAT?

Germany: Ok! But ya know! It's just because you're my brother!

Prussia: Why should I think more?

Germany: I KNOW you!

Prussia: ^/^ Yes ya got me! ^/ ^

Germany: You will never change, will you?

Prussia: Nope ^^

Germany: *sigh* Ni-sama no Baka! Well… come here and I will kiss your forehead. Ok?

Prussia: Ok^^

Germany and Prussia: *kiss*

Germany: I said ON THE FORHEAD! Not on the mouth!

Prussia: Sorry ^^ I wanted to come up to you, but you went down to me and so our mouths met each other… Sorry about that^^

Germany: It's Ok… But the only important thing that is that you won't disappear!

Prussia: *looks into the mirror* Dude! I am still almost invisible, but it doesn't matter^^ like that I will be able to scare Russia! Kesesese…

At the same time outside the room…

Russia: (* in thoughts* I think somebody just called my name…, but I dun know who…) *scared, because of the thought of ghosts* Eep…

Malta: *whispers to Russia* It was Prussia, I think…

Russia: Why do you THINK it was Prussia?

Malta: 'Cause I am not sure…

Russia: Well… whatever may be I won't be scared. By nobody! I dun know why I was saying this…

Denmark: 'Cause Prussia said that over there in Germany's room!

Russia: Dun understand it, but I think it is Ok not to understand ^J^

Malta and Denmark: Indeed!

Russia: Goody ^J^

Well… Now back to Germany's room…

Italy: Dude you are still almost invisible!

Prussia: Dun worry^^ That isn't that bad! As long as I won't disappear^^

Italy: Ok… But please be careful!

Prussia: Okey Dokey! ^^

Germany: Could we please continue with our kiss?

Prussia: Always! Kesesese…

Germany: Not with you! Btw… you already had your kiss! Now I wanna kiss ma one and only love!

Prussia: … ah… dude… you are mean… you can kiss so well and then… you leave me here in da desert?

Italy: Kiss! Kiss! KISS! Give me a kiss!

Germany: Yeah Yeah! I get it!

Italy: YAY! Kissu!

Italy and Germany: *kiss*, *glomp*, *fall asleep* AAAAHH….!

Prussia: I think I will now leave…

Germany: *while asleep* Do that!

Prussia: O_o ….*Just saw Germany transforming into a cat*

And so he leaves the room…And like we know an almost invisible Prussia is scary, and if you expect a visible Prussia it is even scarier!

Russia: O_o A GHOST!

Prussia: Dude! I am no fucking ghost!

Russia: But you are s-scary! *sob*

Malta: I think he looks funny! ^^ I just want to go through him through!

Prussia: If you do this I swear you will be a dead goddess!

Malta: Yeah Yeah! I understand!

Prussia: Good thing! And one thing… please don't go into this room…

Denmark and Malta: We already knew what was going on… but anyways thank you for the warning. ^^

Russia: (*in thoughts* SCARY!) O_O

Malta: Prussia! You did it! You made Russia scared!

Prussia: YAY! X3

Russia: Da ghost … he SPOKE!

Prussia: DUDE! I AM no ghost! I'm just a bit invisible ^^''

Russia: *gets rid of the thought "ghost"* Ok Prussia! I will now say something and I will only say it once! YOU ARE SCARY AND I WANT YOU TO BECOME A PART OF THE NATION RUSSIA!

Prussia: Ya dun have to shout like that! But… No I will NOT become a part of you!

Russia: Ok… but you are such a nice person…

Prussia: I know, but I have to stay at ma bros' house!

Germany: *just comes outa the bed transformed back to a human* *yawn* Indeed! He is a part of me and he will stay a part of me! How you can see his existence is now bound to mine. That is the reason why he has to stay at my place!

Russia: … am I seeing ghosts or what?

Malta: Why?

Russia: He looks so sparkly!

Germany: And? What is so bad about that?

Russia: It scares me!

Lithuania: Hey Po-chan! Is seems as if Prussia-kun did it and opened Russia's heart!

Poland: What do you mean by that?

Lithuania: Well… right now… he is kinda like his child self!

Poland: You already knew him?

Lithuania: Yes… but back then he has been a little child!

Poland: That means… He is… as old as you…!

Lithuania: RIGHT! Err… Russia-sama, could it be that you are as old as I am?

Russia: How old are you?

Lithuania: I am physically 19 years old…

Russia: Hey! That is almost my physical age! I am physically 20 years old!

Lithuania: Cool! Now we can be buddies!

Russia: Yes, we can! Wait… since when do you know how I was when I was a child?

Lithuania: …Well… I knew you since you were a child, 'cause I met you back then when you were a part of some Russian Empire…

Russia: Ah… do you mean Tatar?

Lithuania: Yes! That's the name! Thank you^^

Russia: So you knew me since the Empire of Tatar, da? Well… that's kinda a long time… So you are THAT old?

Lithuania: Didn't I just say it?

Russia: Yes, but I just wanted to hear it once more ^J^

Lithuania: Ok old friend. Long time no see, ne? You got big!

Russia: Indeed! Hey Lithuania-kun! Ya know what that means? We can be friends!

Lithuania: Finally…!

Poland: Aw… we are all soo… proud of you… now could you please skip the crap?

Russia: Why crap? We are about to gain an alliance! If you want you can join me with Lithuania! ya wanna?

Poland: Well. Despite that I like don't trust you… yes, I like, totally wanna join!

Lithuania and Russia: YAY! Buddies for life~~! *sing arm in arm*

Poland: Lith-kun! Come here right now… and give Russia his heart back! ò,ó

Lithuania: Right right… Ok here ya got your heart and one thing. It was warm and red and I now understand why you are such a misunderstood person. You are deeply hurt!

Russia: Finally someone who has no fear to say what he thinks! Poland doesn't count! He is what he is a girly boy who is strangely not afraid of me…

Lithuania: Yes, strange! He normally he has fear from strangers…

Poland: But he is no stranger!

Russia: Right. We know each other for a while now and in the beginning he was so afraid of me! He wasn't even able to say a word to save your guts, Lithuania! ^J^

Lithuania: Yes sadly…

Poland: Well… I had like, totally fun ^^

Malta: Can we now go on with da story or do you wanna have an own story?

Poland: I would be like, totally Ok with that^^

Malta: Po-chan! That was nothin' but a joke!

Poland: I know^^

Malta: Yeah whatever… Now on with da story!

Germany: On gawd! It is so awesome to remember everything! Also the stuff what happened to my "grandpa" Germania!

Prussia: You remember what happened to grandpa Germania?

Germany: Yes, as if it was me who did all this^^

Prussia: … something does definitely not be right with you…

Germany: Why?

Prussia: You look exactly like grandpa Germania, you act like him, your speaking handicap is the same as his and the worst is, you like BOYS just like he did!

Germany: Isn't that good?

Prussia: Dude! You could be him or be at least his direct son!

Germany: Impossible! That would mean that I would be your father, uncle or something like that and you know at least as good as me that you are older than me!

Prussia: Then Germania is perhaps our dad!

Germany: Could be!

Prussia: That would at least an explanation why we have no parents!

Malta: I also have no parents and MY grandpa is Roma Antiqua!

Italy: * just woke up* You spoke of my grandpa?

Malta: Yes! We spoke of our and their grandfathers!

Italy: I also heard that you are the grandsons from Germania?

Germany and Prussia: YES WE ARE!

Malta: *sings the fate song* Oh fate my friend~ how I love you~ you are my best friend~ (after Denmark) I LOVE YOU~~~~!

Denmark: Nice song^^ could you teach it to me?

Malta: No problem^^

Denmark: YAY!

Germany: And I feel like I was the person who lived the life of Germania!

Italy: WOW…! That's something I didn't know… well ^^ nice, ve~~

Prussia: Can ya tell me what Germania did in his last days?

Germany: Yes! But it isn't THAT honorable…

Prussia: Why?

Germany: Well… He…He… killed Roma Antiqua… but died right after killing him…

Italy: You MURDER! *hits Germany*

Germany: Hey Cutieface! I am not the one who killed him! *stops attacks with a kiss*

Italy: *frees himself from the kiss* B-But *sob* but you s-said y-you felt l-like you d-did that… *sob*

Germany: Yes… but I loved Rome Antiqua all lifelong! So I wouldn't be able to kill him!

Italy: What a relief!

Germany: And I think and feel that he didn't want to do this, 'cause he…loved him!

Everyone: O_o

Poland: Then… why did he do that?

Germany: I think he did it by mistake and killed himself right after he did that!

Denmark: An a bit scary imagination of the things!

Russia: My legs hurt! Can we go to the living room, please?

Prussia: All right I will be there before you! No one will be able to catch up with me^^ *runs and is faster than anyone, 'cause he became easier, because of the almost disappearing* No one will get me…

Poland: And AM I like nothing?

Prussia: Yep!

Poland: Says the guy who is like, totally almost invisible!

Prussia: gnagnagna…

Poland: What did you say?

Prussia: Like Fuck you!

Poland: Gum wall! Everything you say is like, totally coming back to you!

Prussia: … e_e Ya know that doesn't work …

Poland: It like doesn't?

Prussia: No it doesn't!

Poland: Ah… man… HOW SAD! Now I like, totally have to search for a new way to get rid of da curses I get like, totally everyday…!

Prussia: Exactemente!

Poland: Aw… MAAN!

Malta and Denmark: *pass flying by* HEY GUYS!

Malta: I am given a piggyback ride by Denmark! He is carrying me into da living room! XD

Denmark: HAHA… We win!

Prussia: damn I totally forgot that I could fly! Well BYE POLAND!

Poland: … ASSHOLE!

Prussia: Now I WILL win!

Poland: LIKE, TOTALLY UNFAIR!

Prussia: Die, come back to life and you will be able to do that! But I think dying isn't anything for you, is it?

Poland: Kukuku… Hey Prussia! Looky looky! I am like, totally right behind ya!

Prussia: Dude! That is dangerous!

Poland: I know. But when I die I will like, totally come back and then I will like, totally be able to fly on my own^^

Prussia: Dude as easy as you think isn't it! Malta or Denmark has to revive you! And Malta used her last revive powers for me. She found me as a ghost flying in the Tundra and revived me. Since this day she always teases me because of that! Do you want Denmark also to lose his powers?

Poland: Why?

Prussia: Malta told me that every time she does this she loses a large amount of power! And she told me that no one of them both has the right to revive! So it is forbidden!

Poland: You like mean that?

Prussia: Yes, I do!

Poland: Ok make some place! I will come up to your back.

Prussia: Don't move that much or we will cause an accident!

Poland: Sorry!

Prussia: It's Ok. As long as you don't move too much it is ok. ^^

Poland: Goodie ^^

Russia: Wait for me!

Prussia and Poland: *in thoughts* He can even catch up with us?

Russia: *breathes hard* Wait! I also want to ride on Prussia's' back!

Prussia: You know you are heavy and I can only carry one person!

Russia: Then put Poland down.

Poland: Why should he? We got fun!

Russia: Because I am Russia-sama and I wanna get a piggyback ride!

Prussia: No way! I will carry Poland and that's all! Ò_Ó

Russia: Russia wants PIGGYBACK-RIDE! TToTT

Poland: Get Lithuania and ask him for a piggyback ride!

Russia: But he can't fly!

Prussia: Ask him or I will haunt you in your dreams! *evil face*

Russia: *runs off to Lithuania and asks him* Lithuania-kun could you please carry me to the living room?

Lithuania: Why not?

Russia: YAY!

Lithuania: *carries Russia* How heavy are you anyway?

Russia: I have lost weight! Now I have a nice weight of 102 kg

Lithuania: Heavy! Too Heavy!

Russia: Belarus had never a problem with carrying me… so I thought you could also do it…

Lithuania: BUT BELARUS IS INSANE! And kills a door knife with two fingers!

Russia: She isn't insane! She has only lost a bit if her mind ^J^

'Cause this goes into the nowhere with this conversation…, let's look what Germany and Italy are doin'…

Italy: Doitsu! What are you doing?

Germany: I am writing a letter to Germania.

Italy: How that?

Germany: I got Germania's E-Mail address… and now I am writing a letter to him that I remember everything and he HAS TO come back to our world!

Italy: But how does he come back?

Germany: well… I thought of Denmark reviving him!

Italy: But when he does this he will lose his powers and they will be stuck here in this world forever!

Germany: I know! That is the reason why I just wanna meet him and look how he looks like.

Italy: But weren't you saying that you remember him as if you were him?

Germany: Right. But this description of the situation means that I was never able to see his face!

Italy: That's bad…But were you perhaps able to remember his voice?

Germany: Yep! His voice is more like a mix of the mine and Prussia's voice.

Italy: … You mean voice line mix, do you?

Germany: Yes I do. What else could I mean?

Italy: I thought you could have thought of the WAY you two were speaking. So… it would have been a difference like night and day!

Germany: But I didn't speak of something like that! I thought of the voice lines! Btw… he speaks like me… so dun worry^^

Italy: Good thing.

Germany: Do you wanna go to the living room, now?

Italy: Good idea!

To the living room…

Russia: Da piggyback ride was awesome!

Lithuania: My back hurts!

Poland: My piggyback ride was refreshing^^

Malta: I had the chance to regain some power while I waited for you all to come^^

Prussia: Yes, 'cause you played unfair!

Malta: Why? You were also able to fly!

Prussia: Yes ME, but didn't you think of Poland, Russia and Lithuania? The poor Lithuania had to carry Russia all the way here!

Malta: Sorry dude! I didn't think when I was acting…

Denmark: That doesn't matter to me 'cause I had fun^^

Germany: Ah guys here you are^^ we searched you.

Malta: Yeah… sorry about that, but we had a discussion with the ghosts of plenty of nations who wanted to live!

Italy: Good word "live". Germany and I wanted to ask you something…

Malta: What is it?

Germany: …Well we wanted you to… revive Germania and Roma Antiqua…

Denmark: What did you say? You want us to revive Germania and Rome? Why that?

Italy and Germany: Because we miss them!

Malta: You know that we will lose all our powers if we revive both at the same time and after such a long time…

Italy: But… we could lend you our power what isn't used anyway…

Denmark: Ok, but be careful! If you give us too much power you will end like Prussia-san over there!

Prussia: *floats around the room while sitting emo corner like* TT~TT I am too easy to stay in my emo corner to sulk…

Everyone except Prussia and Malta: Understood^^

And so the revive ritual will be started… that needs some time so we will skip directly to the end of the ritual…

Poland: I am like, totally exausted!

Everyone except Prussia and Poland: We all are!

Poland: But my limbs feel kind of heavy!

Prussia: It also began like that with the disappearing of me…

Poland: O_O does that mean that I am like, totally dying?

Malta: Could be…, but we can stop it…. So go into the circle of revival and we will see what we can do!

Poland: Goody^^

Prussia: Can I also go into the middle of the circle?

Malta: Yes, let's give it a try^^ but don't stay for too long!

Prussia and Poland: Understood^^

Denmark: Good then hurry up! I am hungry!

Malta: Didn't we just eat?

Denmark: Well… you might have eaten, but I hadn't the chance to eat!

Malta: I'm sorry about that^^

Denmark: Ya can't change the fact, but… Ok^^

Malta: You are too focused on the reality! That's why your dimension sucks!

Denmark: You mean that?

Malta: Yes I do!

Denmark: Oh… Ok… but your dimension is too much of an illusion!

Malta: You're right, but over here it is funnier^^ and I had the possibility to regain a lot of my powers, just BECAUSE it is that much of an illusion!

Germany: HURRY UP! I wanna meet Germania!

Denmark and Malta: Hei Hei…

Italy: Hey Doistu! Look! There is your face!

Germany: It's not my face! I am here so there is no point in me being there and here at the same time, baka!

Italy: Right …, but who could it be else?

Prussia: I-It it is… grandpa Germania…and next to him is…

Italy: Grandpa ROME!

Everyone except Prussia, Italy and Germany: O,O …O…M…G! THEY ARE PRETTY!

Germany: Indeed… They are really pretty^^

Malta: And… and… they…KISS?!

Italy: Grandpa Rome! What are you doing over there?

Rome: O,o … Italy! What are you doing in the world of the dead?… and Malta…and everyone! What are you doing here?

Malta: Calm down, dude! We are about to revive you and Germania. So… dun worry^^ we aren't dead^^ Btw… why are you and Germania kissing?

Rome: Well… we got a lot of time… so… we thought about using the time to create a new alliance ^^ ve…~~

Germania: How long do I have to tell you that that isn't for the sake of our countries! Btw… We are dead. So... we won't be able to create an alliance! This is the th time I have to tell you about that!

Rome: Yeah Yeah! So… can we now continue kissing, please?

Germania: … wait a moment… is… that… Prussia?

Prussia: *sob* grandpa Germania? Is it really you?

Germania: …Dude! Why are you almost invisible?

Prussia: It's a long story, but the most important thing is that Germany is alive!

Germania: You mean Germania, do you? *takes Rome and comes out of the circle of revival*

Prussia: Nope I meant it how I said it! Your grandson Germany is alive!

Germania: The only person who could be a nation that has almost the same name as me… could be YOU * points at Germany* But you look just like me? And you act at any point like my (grand) son Holy Rome…

Germany: Yes, I do^^ and you look for me more like Prussia's and my father than our grandpa! Could you please explain that!

Germania: Well… you are… kind of… my sons, but I thought I should raise you as my grandsons, so you wouldn't miss me that much. ^^"

Italy: My grandpa Rome raised me as his grandson and I although miss him very much!

Germania: Do you want me to tell you something?

Italy: What is it?

Germania: It is the fact that Rome is your…frablablabla…

Rome: *filled Germania's mouth with churros* Sweetie! I want to tell him about that! So please be quiet.* releases his mouth*

Germania: Ok… But… please dun call me Sweetie… it is annoying…

Rome: Understood! So … Italy, Malta I am… I'm… your …father….

Malta: Holy Fuck! What was so difficult about that?

Rome: I wanted to tell you about that from nation to nation not in a dream or as a ghost….

Russia: Ghost? WHERE? Please Lieth-kun! Help me!

Poland: I am the only one who is allowed to call him Lieth-kun!

Russia: *scared* Yeah Yeah? Whatever! But please help me!

Prussia: * with ghostly voice* you called?

Russia: Eep…!

Prussia: *rofl* your fear from ghosts is AWESOME I tell you AWESOME!

Russia: *scared* DUDE! You are scary! And you are still a bit ghostly….!

Prussia: You're right… So it didn't change a thing… Well… doesn't matter! I will stay a ghostly guy and that is Ok I think.

Malta: Shut up! We want to welcome Germania and Rome no ta-san(that means Daddy Rome)!

Rome: Right. Right. So can I have something to eat… now?

Germania: You had churros. But you had to kill them, did you?

Rome: Whatever… But I want to eat some real stuff! Not the crap we ate in the world of the ghosts!

Germania: Dude! This "crap" how you call it is the stuff that you ate every day before you died!

Italy: Because of you!

Germania: It was an accident! Understand? An accident!

Rome: Dude! We both know that it was an accident! So you mustn't defend yourself…But there is one thing that I still don't understand… WHY exactly did you kill yourself right after accidently killing me?

Germania: I was bored and I couldn't continue to exist without you… Btw… my time to die came around this time... so it wasn't EVERYTHING your fault…

Rome: But other nations like Denmark continued to exist even after your death! And he existed … I think at the same time as you… right Denmark?

Denmark: … Err… Yes! I continued to exist even after his death^^" (*in thoughts* Fuck I hope they will never find out about me!)

Malta: (* in thoughts* Same here^^)

Denmark: … Yes…

Russia: *stands beside him because he is frightened of ghosts* What did you just say?

Denmark: Err… Nothing…nothing at all!

Russia: Ok ^J^

Poland: Hey! Uncle Germania! Why was your son Germany in his childhood "The Holy Roman Empire"?

Germania: Because… well… that would be because of the fact that he is the son of mine and ….Rome…

Italy: So you are my bro or what?

Germany: Well… looks like that…

Rome: He is only your half brother… so it is Ok to love him^^

Italy: How do you know?

Rome: Didn't Germany tell you about that?

Italy: …Tell me what?

Rome: That I was in your room when you slept, every time you slept and I held Germany awake, so I could talk to him from father to son!

Germany: *feels kinda barf* Rome! Could I please only call you Father in law? The imagination of you two creating me is kinda… awkward!

Rome: Goody^^ but I will still call you "my son"! And you won't be able to change it^^

Germany and Germania: We could kill you! *evil face*

Malta: Dudes! Your voices sound awesome together! Could you please sing a song along with each other and Prussia? (*in thoughts* Where the fuck did that come from?)

Germania: …Is she ALWAYS like hat?

Germany: Yep! Always!

Germania: …wonderful…

Germany: That's the reason why I am almost all the time ignoring her.

Germania: Good idea son!^^

Germany: Indeed, father!^^

Germany and Germania: *smile*

Malta: Dudes! WHO do you think you are speakin' of? ò,ó

Germania: An annoying girl!

Germany: *high fives Germania*

Malta: Dun forget I am the maker of the whole world! So… I can… I can… I like, totally can erase you both from the worlds surface!

Prussia: But you lost almost all your powers! So it won't be able for you to do that!

Malta: On whose side are you anyway?

Prussia: On the side of the winner, like always!

Poland: But, you lost during the last 300 years a lot… So you weren't on the side of the winners at all!

Prussia: … You are right …

Poland: I am almost always right! ^^ Don't forget about the fact that you are speaking with THE Poland! The winner in person!

Prussia: Says the girl who said her entire life she was a boy!

Poland: … *growls*… Idiot!

Prussia: YAY! I won!

Poland: You didn't win! I have not surrendered 'till now! We are still in the epic fight about the winner price! But… let's do it at some other time. Ok?

Prussia: Goody!

Germania: Aw… man… I have enjoyed this discussion…

Germany: I would enjoy it a lot more if they would kiss! (*in thoughts* WTF! Where did THAT come from?)

Malta: It came from me^^

Germany: Asshole!

Malta: Hey! Why are you that mean to me all of a sudden? Did I do anything to you?

Germany: No… But I am bored…

Malta: Then go playing with Germania or speak with the others, but don't bully me!

Germany: Good Good… If it is what you want…

Malta: That IS what I want!

Germany: Does anyone want to play with me?

Italy: *raises hand* Here me!

Germany: Ah right! We have some unfinished work to do…

Italy: YAY!

Germany: ^,^

Italy: *sings* Fuc-king! Fuc-king! YAY!

Germany: Quiet!

Italy: Ok^^ I will be quiet^^

Germany: Good boy^^

Malta: Bye Bye German idiot who annoys today the crap outa me!

Germania: Why are you mean to him?

Malta: He annoys me today! I don't know why, but today he annoys me!

Denmark: I thought you liked him…

Malta: Yes I do! If not I wouldn't have come to his place to save his life!

Denmark: I think to know why you like him^^

Malta: Why do you think I do?

Denmark: Because he looks just like me!

Malta: That is NO reason! I could also hate your guts and I could love Germany!

Denmark: If it was like this I would be very sad and I would do anything to make you like me again^^

Malta: How cute of you ^3^ *wants a kiss*

Denmark: *kisses Malta* °3° I LOVE YOU, WOMAN!

Malta: Who couldn't, but thanks from you to say me this^^I love you, too!

Poland: *interrupts* Hey Denmark! Malta! Could you two make children if you wanted?

Malta: Yes, I think we could…

Poland: That means if you would have sex you would have to use a condom?

Denmark: Dun know… we never had sex before…

Malta: Shut up! I don't want you to speak about that!

Denmark: But if it's true…

Malta: But if it's annoying…

Denmark: Ok! I'm sorry… I won't speak about it anymore! Ya happy now?

Malta: Like, totally! ^^

Poland *growls* Dun like, totally speak like me!

Prussia: Go on explode from anger! *waves a flag with the words "Die! Motherfucker Poland Die!"*

BAAM!

Prusia: *got hit by Poland's "Poland rule"* What was that for? I only wanted to joke a bit around!

Poland: But you provoked my anger!

Prussia: And you acted like a grown Woman^^ Kesesese…

Poland: Dun remember me of THAT!

Prussia: But you are a girl and you will stay a girl till you die and longer! That means forever!

Poland: It's like, totally unfair!

Prussia: I know^^, but not changeable…

Poland: Sadly…

Malta: Ah… DENMARK-KUN! YOU ARE SOOO… CUTE!

Denmark: Why are you so formally? Did I do something?

Malta: No but I think you are totally cute!

Denmark: If it is only that… then it is ok^^

Malta: ^,^

Denmark: ^,^

Russia: Kiss already!

Malta: Quit the crap!

Russia: Why should I? I am only saying what everyone here thinks!

Malta: … O_o … Denmark… did YOU hear the thoughts of the others?

Denmark: No not since we did the ritual…

Malta: That's bad…

Russia: Why is that bad?

Denmark: 'Cause if we aren't able to read the thoughts anymore it means that everything of our power has been put into the last revive ritual!

Malta: Indeed!

Denmark: *floats a bit around* But we can still fly, well at least me…

Malta: You're right I can now also fly! *floats*

Lithuania: Isn't that good?

Malta: *comes down* well it SHOULD be good that I can fly again, … but it does only irritate me…, 'cause the last 100 years I wasn't able to fly and I HAD some power left! But now, we both have no more power and we can fly… that is a bit suspicious if ya ask me…

Denmark: It is almost as if we have lost all our powers and our god being died and now we are normal nations... but not at home…

Poland: You could use the houses of the "should be" Denmark and the "should be" Malta^^

Malta: Indeed. Hey Denmark do you still have your axe?

Denmark: Yep! But why do you need it?

Malta: I wanna get us some place to live in^^

Denmark: Good idea, but didn't you have a giant axe yourself?

Malta: Yes I had, but when we fought you I kinda forgot it in Russia's house^^"

*whisper, whisper*

Malta: Hey! Did you hear that?

Denmark: Err… Yes? But what was that?

Makta: I think it was a voice of a thought. Wait! A thought? That means…

Denmark: That means that we have still some power left!

Malta: YAY! But what do you think we should do with the last bit of power we got?

Denmark: I wanna have a sandwich ^,^

Malta: Dude! Nothing selfish!

Denmark: Ok ^^! Second try. I wanna fuse the two worlds we gained in the last eternity!

Malta: Wonderful idea!

Denmark: YAY! I am right^^

Malta: Yes you are^^ but you know this will be the last thing we will do as gods! After that we will be normal nations!

Denmark: Understood! I think a better idea doesn't exist^^

Poland: Indeed! *float* Hey I can also fly^^

Malta: Side effect of the revival also if it is just a half revival, but it is enough to gain this ability!

And so we began the preparations for the fusion of the dimensions…

Poland: *floats* YAY!

Prussia: Come down! We have to set the portals to fuse the dimensions!

Poland: *sinks down to the floor* Ok…

Malta: *comes flying to Poland and Prussia* Hey guys! How far are you?

Prussia: We are almost ready to fuse^^

Malta: Good thing^^

Russia: *sits on Rome's back* Fly down there! I wanna help them down there!

Rome: Russia! I already said to you that I am no fucking plane that flies everywhere you want it to! Ò_Ó

Russia: But… I want to go down there and help them!

Rome: Then jump down! I thought you would be the master of the snow…

Russia: Snow? But it's already summer! There isn't supposed to be snow!

Denmark: But there IS!

Russia: *scared* is Winter-san dead? Well… that would at least explain why the seasons didn't change for the last 2 years…

Rome: Ok Ok… Now go down or I will throw you!

Russia: No not throwing…! Ok. I will now jump down… but not because of you! It's just because I want to talk to Prussia!

Rome: Whatever! Now go off of me!

Poland, Prussia and Malta: …

Russia: *jumps, but doesn't come far, because he suddenly stands on the air…* Dude! Look I can fly! ^^

Lithuania: *sits on Denmark's back* So you could have gone on your own to the living room last week?!

Russia: Well … yes … I kinda could have flown on my own… But WHY?

Lithuania: I think that would have been because of the fact that you were something like a ghost yourself… I mean before the revival ritual!

Russia: Does that mean that I was that what I fear almost as much as my sister Belarus?

Malta: Yep!

Russia: I now kinda feel … dirty…

Prussia: Why? Being a ghost is awesome!

Russia: But I am frightened of ghosts!

Prussia: I know. ^^ That was also the reason why I haunted you in the dreams for the last three days^^

Russia: YOU big meany!

Prussia: I may be mean, but at least doesn't my heart fall out of my chest every time I am not paying attention!

Malta: Shut up! Both of you! We have to hurry! Our power will soon disappear so we have not much time to waste! Btw … Russia. You can't fly! You are standing on an invisible portal!

Russia: Oh… Well now I feel a lot better^^ and … I am, sorry for wasting your time…

Prussia: Same here!

Malta: It doesn't matter whether you are sorry or not. We have to hurry that's all!

Poland, Prussia, Russia, Rome and Lithuania: Understood!

*Ring ring…*

Malta: *takes the phone* Yes? Who is it?

Germany: We are ready over here. So can we now go and get something to eat?

Malta: Yes, but bring us something, too! I am very hungry from all the flying around. You know I am not very used to flying anymore. So it is a bit exhausting for my body…

Germany: Understood! Btw … I have to tell you something! Germania wants to cut his hair^^

Rome: *interrupts* NO! He can't do this! If he does that you two won't be able to be told apart!

Germania: *sinks quietly to the ground behind Rome* It's too late to tell us about this, 'cause I already did it! I also took Germany with me who gave me one of his military uniforms^^

Rome: Dun scare me … like … that… OMG! O_O

Poland, Prussia, Russia, Malta, Lithuania and Denmark: O_O … O…M…G! You two look like twins!

Germany and Germania: Yes we do^^

Prussia: That's not funny! Now I got no idea who I can tease and who I have to say Dad to…!

Germania: It doesn't matter to me, 'cause I got no problem if you will only call me Germania and when you tease me I will simply smack you! Ok?

Rome: And I got no idea who I am allowed to fuck!

Germania: Right… That might become a problem, but we will master that^^ Btw… you said "Fuck"! Now that I think about it, I can say that we will now be able to create the, most powerful alliance of all times!

Rome: You are right…! Yay! Roman Empire will become reality, again!

Germania: You mean the Germanic Empire!

Rome: Whatever! … Hey what about the Germanic Roman Empire of the European Nation?

Germania: I got a better idea! What about the Germanic Roman Empire of the Earths' Nation?

Rome: Wonderful idea, my dear!

Germania: / Dun make me blush!

Rome: What? You are my dear! So I will call you "my dear"!

Germania: Yes… that may be right, but I still dun wanna be called like that!

Rome: Understood^^ "Doitsu-chan^^

Germany: … Why do you call him the way Italy calls ME?

Rome: It's because I called Germania like that all the time!

Germany: But it's my name!

Rome: I know, but it's also Germania's surname!

Germany and Germania: Strange… * notice that they said it at the same time* *rofl*

Germany: Dude stop thinking what I think!

Germania: I thought that what you thought 1000 years before you where even born as "Germany"!

German: But… HOW?

Germania: Because… I…AM…YOUR…FAATHEEEER… *evil laugh and ghostly voice*

Germany: Dude! One day you will… kill… me… Err… I think … you forgot something…

Germania: What is it?

Germany: It is… your braid!

Germania: Well… that is very important to me, so I will never cut it off!

Germany: Ok. That is understandable^^

Prussia: (*in thoughts* Yay! Finally a way to tell them apart!) *grins*

Malta: Indeed^^

Denmark: *just came by and saw the "mess" Germany caused* Why did you cut off your hair?

Germania: 'Cause I felt like it^^

Denmark: But now you look just like Germany!

Germania: Didn't I already look like him when I had long hair?

Denmark: Yes…, but everyone could tell you apart!

Germania: Everyone, but Rome! The last time when he went to the world of the living to "talk" a bit with Germany I found him standing in Germany's house, without any pants, raping my son! Well… the end of the story was that I had to punish him. I bit him all night long to make him clear who is the REAL Germany!

Germany: The... real Germany…

Germania: …Now that I think about it…, I can understand why nobody could tell us apart just because of the names… We got the same names! Germania is Romanic for Germany.

Germany: Aah… NOW I finally understand why we are always mistaken for each other!

Germany: … so… I can totally understand…how hard it must have been the first years after you were reborn as "Germany"! Your life must have been a complete mess without any memory and no idea who you really were and nobody at your side than PRUSSIA…

Prussia: I heard that!

Germania: I know! What do you think why I said that that loud and clearly?!

Prussia: I knew it! You are only here to bully me!

Germania: Right^^

Prussia: TT-TT WHY ME?

Germania: Because I CAN! And Germany told me how mean you have been to him the last 200 years! So… there is no reason why I should NOT bully you!

Prussia: But I raised him as if he would be my own son! I did never bully him and such… I have always tried to do the best for him! Ever since he was born.

Germania: Germany… Did you lie to me?

Germany: well… He DID bully me sometimes, but not all the time and it could have perhaps looked for me like bullying… Sorry about lying…

Germania: I also lied to my comrades! I lied the most to Rome^^

Rome: WHAT did you say?

Germania: I said I lied to you^^

Rome: When did you lie to me?

Germania: I lied to you when you came to the river Rhine. There I said you that if you would cross the Rhine I would fight against your troops and defeat them… Well that was a lie^^ I didn't want to fight against you! At the time when you first came we held a party for Prussia and nobody was allowed to enter my territory while had held that party^^

Rome: Ah… That was the reason why I wasn't allowed to enter your territory… I understand… Well if that is everything? Then I got also something to tell you! I have not really been 2000 years the Roman Empire!

Germania: What?

Rome: Yes! Just was for like about 1995 years the great Roman Empire^^

Germania: Dude! You will make ma heart one day jump out of my chest from shock!

Russia: If that happens then I could perhaps help you^^

Poland: No! You won't like take your heart out of your chest, again!

Rome: But it's funny to play with it…

Poland: So… you like, totally ARE a ghost!

Russia: Why do you say something like that?

Poland: Because the only creatures I know who can do that are like, totally ghosts!

Russia: I kinda feel… dirty… again!

Poland: Quit the crap, or I will tell you about that like every time you do that!

Russia: Ok Poland-chan^^ I will quit the crap^^ (*in thoughts* but just because I am scared)

Poland: Dude! Did you say something right after the word "crap"?

Russia: No I didn't!

Poland: Ok^^ Then… it was just my imagination… strange…

Germania: I think I don't wanna get help from you, Russia…

Russia: Understandable…

Poland: Indeed.

Malta: *interrupts the nice conversation of boredom* Hey Guys! We are about to start! So let us fly up to the sky so we can start the fusion!

Everyone: Understood!

Denmark: And who takes Germany, Italy, Russia and Lithuania?

Malta: Well we got like 6 guys who can fly so we WILL be able to piggyback ride everyone who needs a ride!

Germania: I will take Germany!

Rome: And I will take Italy!

Malta: Ok Poland and Prussia! Then you two will have to take Russia and Lithuania!

Poland: Why won't YOU or Denmark take anyone up to the sky?

Malta: 'Cause I have already enough work to fly on my own and when I faint Denmark will have to pick me up^^

Denmark: Indeed^^

Malta: Ok then… Let's go!

Everyone: Understood!

And so we started the fusion… with a hair cut Germania a heart lost Russia an almost invisible Prussia, a girl called Poland, a girly boy called Lithuania, grandpas who are fathers, a shocked Germany, a dreaming Italy, a mega cute Denmark… and me a person who shouldn't exist 'cause she is not created by dun-know-how-the-creator-of-the series-is-called-san… well whatever… here we go on with the story...!

Italy: Look! The world is changing!

Germany: Dude! You aren't the only person who saw this!

Prussia: *dances the Sparkle Party dance* I like german sparkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle party! I like german sparkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle party!I Very german sparkle party! Sparkle party! Skarkle party! German german sparkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle party! Do you like to party party? Yes, I like to party party! Do you like to dancy dance? Yes, I wore my party pants! Party pants! Party pants! Party pants! Party pants! Party pants! Party pants! I like german sparkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle party! Very Hardcore skarkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle Party! German German Sparkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle party! Hardcore sparkle party! Sparkle party! Sparkle party! ...~~ YAY!

Germany: Dude! What do you do there?

Prussia: I am having fun while waiting for the end of the world how we know her!

Everyone: what do you mean by THAT?

Prussia: Well… when you fuse two totally different worlds you will destroy at least one of the both!

Malta: *looks awkward at Denmark*

Denmark: *understands*

Both: FUCK! WE HAVE TO STOP THAT!

Prussia: *sigh* … finally did they realize that they are killing the world. Both!

Malta: Why didn't you tell us?

Prussia: Because I thought you would know what you are doin' and I thought that you knew how to prevent the worlds from crushing together!

Malta: No! We didn't think about that… but now let's hope that it is right what we are doin' and the worlds won't be destroyed after the fusion is over!

Everyone: Let's hope it!

Malta: One second ago I have gained a wonderful idea! You are free to do whatever you want, aren't you?

Everyone: Yep!

Malta: Good then IF the worlds will be destroyed we will simply generate a new!

Everyone: agreed!

And so… we waited to our (probably) end…

Italy: I am bored!

Germany: We ALL are!

Prussia: Hey Germania, Germany! Do you wanna join my Sparkle Party?

Germany: How? I can't fly!

Germania: Right! And I have my fun with licking Rome's wounds while he is crying^^

Prussia: That is NO excuse! Btw … Germany you could also hold on on me^^

Germany: But that is dangerous!

Prussia: It may be dangerous, but it is fun^^

Germany: Whatever! Ok… I will give it a try…but when I die you will HAVE to revive me!

Prussia: … you are way too pessimistic!

Germany: I MAY be too pessimistic, but you are too carefree!

Prussia: You mean that? *lets Russia fall down to the earth*

Germania: IDIOT! *catches Russia* Are you Ok?

Russia: Yes I am, but my heart jumped into my pants!

Germania: … What do you mean by that?

Russia; I mean by that that my heard fell out if my chest into my pants! ^J^

Germania: O_o

Russia: What…?

Rome: Germania? You Ok?

Germania: Yes, I am^^ Germany? Are you also Ok?

Germany: mew… Yes, I am Ok, but I feel kinda strange…

Italy: You also LOOK strange!

Germany: Why that?

Italy: Well…, except of the fact that two Germanys at one and the same place don't look very distracting…? On your head… there are beginning to grow some cat ears… and a tail above your butt … and your hands start to become paws…!

Germany: On you head are also growing cat ears and above your butt is also growing a cat tail and your hands are also beginning to become paws…

Italy: You are right! Everyone becomes a bit like a Halloween creature! What happens to us?

Denmark: kukuku… *shouts down* THAT what you call strange is what happens every time someone enters MY dimension^^

Poland: But I dun wanna become a Halloween creature! They are scary!

Malta: Ya can't change the fact! We all are changing. … Btw… I am becoming a vampire^^

Germania: I am becoming a cat man just like Germany^^

Prussia: I am becoming a demon^^

Poland: Weren't you already a demon?

Prussia: Haha… very funny…

Poland: I think it IS funny^^

Prussia: I may have acted like a demon, but I was never one of them, sadly…

Poland: I am becoming a witch^^

Denmark: I am becoming a demonic where cat^^

Malta: Strange…

Denmark: Yes, it may be strange, but it's funny^^

Russia: Yay! My pickaxe you have come back! Wait… why am I falling apart?

Poland: Because you are a zombie! That means you are a living ghost^^

Russia: NOO….!

Prussia: YES!

Russia: *in the emo corner on Germania's back* Why? Why me? Why a zombie? Why not something else?...

…And so became Italy, Germany, Germania and Rome where cats, Prussia a demon, I became a vampire, Denmark a demonic where cat, Poland a witch, Lithuania a warlock and Russia a zombie… what he disliked much…

Denmark: Well…, that shows us at least that the two worlds are fusing^^

Germany: Yes, but I dun wanna be a cat … again, nya!

Italy: I know. I dun want you to be a cat again, nya.

Russia: Why did you say "again"?

Germany: Because I am all the time transforming into a cat when I kiss Italy, nya!

Italy: …Right! That was the reason why I kissed YOU and not YOU ME, nya!

Germany: Right^^ …, nya!

Italy: … Wanna kiss me, nya?

Germany: Just if you're gonna hold me all the time, nya!

Italy: I would hold you all the time, you know, nya!

Germany: That's right. But I although dun wanna be a cat again, nya!

Italy: That's sad, but not changeable, 'cause you have to kiss me to transform, right, nya?

Germany: Indeed, nya^^

Russia: But WHY do you transform into a cat?

Germany: Because England put a curse on me, so I will transform into a cat every time I kiss Italy! That's so mean, nya!

Italy: Dun forget that you are now a where cat, nya^^

Germany: Right, nya! So I won't transform into a cat every time I kiss you, or what, nya?

Italy: There is only one way to find out, nya^^

Germany: Indeed, nya^^

Italy and Germany: *kiss*

Germany: (*in thoughts* I hope I won't become a cat!)

Italy: (*in thoughts* I hope Germany won't become a cat!)

Germany: Eh…? I am No cat, nya?

Italy: YAY! We did it! We abandoned England's curse, nya!

Denmark: I think I did it^^, 'cause I was the maker of MY dimension and there is not such a thing like THAT!

Malta: *flies by* What did you do? Germany lost his curse that I put on him!

Germany: YOU did that?

Malta: Well… I kinda did that^^ I told England an idea how he could get his revenge and I kinda said that he would have to put a curse on you so he got the golden chance to kick your butt^^ *embarrassed*

Germany: So… you aren't the person who put this crappy curse on me, nya?

Malta: Well… Yes, but it is also my fault that you became a cat every time you kissed Italy…

Germany: Well… but you didn't put the curse on me! So it isn't your fault, nya!

Malta: You're RIGHT! Now I fell kinda relieved^^

Denmark: Are we happy now that I have killed the problem?

Malta: YOU? You didn't do anything at all! Germany and Italy killed the problem!

Denmark: But… But I wanna do something!

Malta: Go and fuse the guys from you dimension with the guys from my dimension!

Denmark: Aye Aye ma'am!

Malta: Good husband^^

Denmark: purr…

Russia: *giggles* That's cute^^

Denmark: And you are undead! Ò,ó

Russia: *totally forgot* Why did you have to remember me? Now I'm scared!

Denmark: *evil grin* Why, do you belief I said that! I wanted to scare you to death^^

Russia: kolkolkolkol… *takes his pipe* Russia wants to be a human (or something like that), again!

Denmark: *takes his giant axe* Come here and kill me if you are THAT crazy!

Russia: WHY?

Denmark: Dude! We are in the air and you can't fly!

Russia: … right…

Denmark: You understand now, do you?

Russia: … Yes I understand… I think…

Denmark: Goody^^

Russia: *is scared from his own shadow, 'cause he is scary* Can I have at least another monster body?

Malta: No, you can't. You are now what you were all the time and that won't change^^

Russia: But… I am scared…!

Poland: *passes flying by* Don't be like, totally such a crybaby! You are a man! You are like the most childish guy I have seen! Italy doesn't count. He is gay.

Italy: I heard that! I am not gay I like girls and their soft boobies, but I love Doistu-kun at least as much as a girl, nya!

Germany: (*in thoughts* So I am the woman, or what?)

Malta: Yes, you are.

Germany: DUDE! Stop reading my thoughts, nya!

Malta: But… it is funny…

Germany: And when it is funny a thousand times! I don't want you to look into my thoughts, nya!

Malta: Dun worry… they will be gone …after the fusion of the dimensions… is over…

Germany: What will be gone?

Malta: My powers… they will be gone… forever…

Denmark: Dun be so negative! The fusion will be over when we want it to!  
Malta: Right^^ … but wait… why are you here? I told you to fuse the nations, didn't I?

Denmark: Yes, you did, but I'm done with fusing the nations!

Malta: You are fast!

Denmark: No wonder! I can port!

Malta: … DUDE! I told you not to waste your powers!

Denmark: But it's fun to mess around with the powers of mine! And after this we will have lost our powers so I just wanted to fool a bit around…

Malta: So… we could seed the seeds for the next harvest and the kid that would come out would have powers?

Denmark: Maybe…

Malta: Ya wanna seed the seeds?

Denmark: YOU ask ME if I want to fuck YOU?

Malta: Why not?

Denmark: Ok^^ let's fuck in the air^^

Malta: Dun know if that works…

Denmark: Believe me! it works^^

Malta: But… our work… it will be very dangerous to do such a thing up here…

Denmark: When you fall asleep I will catch you. So dun worry^^

Malta: You are so nice to me and everything I do is kicking your butt. That's not fair!

Denmark: That's what makes us Danish people so special^^

Malta: And that is what I LOVE about you^^

Denmark: / Dun make me blush!

Malta: Ok^^ But just if you're gonna fuck me NOW and HERE!

Denmark: Uno momento! I only wanna set up a tent here in the air so we can fuck without some jealous eyes^^

Malta: And… who could it be?

Prussia: ME! Don't forget me! I wanted to fck Hungary since we were in the tundra!

Malta: But that's no reason to be jealous!

Prussia: YES, it IS!

Germany: No, it isn't! So stop arguing with Malta, nya!

Prussia: Ok… bro', but I think you are also a bit jealous, are you?

Germany: …Yes I am, but I don't say it out like you, nya!

Prussia: What do you have all of sudden?

Germany: I think your crappy bat wings make me aggressive, nya!

Prussia: Ah… if it is only this… *flies to Germany and tickles him with his wings* How do you like THAT?

Germany: You… are… mean…,nya!

Prussia: I know^^

Germania: Prussia you are also making me aggressive! And I think Denmark, Italy and Rome are also a bit aggressive, caused by your wings, nya!

Denmark, Italy and Rome: We ARE! *growls*

Germania: I, as your father tell you to quit the crap, nya!

Prussia: You can't tell me about this, 'cause you said I can call you "Germania"!

Germania: What do you think does that mean, nya?

Prussia: That means that you see me as a person you see as your pall or your brother!

Germania: Dude! If you would have been born in the middle of nowhere on a field with NO relatives you would know what it means to be a father and a person who thinks that it isn't necessary to call his father "dad", nya!

Prussia: Whatever! *smacks Germania*

Germania: You are a very disappointing son, nya! *smacks Prussia*

Prussia: What was that for?

Germania: I told you that if you will hit me I will do the same to you. Do you remember, nyar?

Prussia: Yes, I do… But did I REALLY hit you That hard?

Germania: Yes, you did, nya!

Rome: *interrupts* I know we all are very stained, but could you please quit hurting each other?

Germania, Germany and Prussia: Yes, we have to! We are germany. We have to hurt each other. Or else we will get bored (,nya)…

Rome: Something is definitely not Ok with you two…

Germania, Germany and Prussia: We know(, nya)^^

Rome: …

Poland: Guys, I am bored! Can we like play something?

Prussia: We could make a race around the world(s) to look who is faster!^^ I mean we both are able to fly and we both are ghosty^^

Poland: Indeed^^ Ok, then let's make a race! How wide are we supposed to fly?

Prussia: From one Portal to the other^^

Poland: Aye aye sir^^

Germania: I will be the guy who stops the time, nya! ^^

Prussia and Poland: Goody!

Sometime later…

Germania: Ready! Set! Go!

Poland and Prussia: *fly as fast as they can*

Prussia: You will never win! I am born to be a winner!

Poland: … That again?

Prussia: Yes! That again!

Poland: *flies through the finish* YES! I won!

Prussia: *flies in the emo corner* You are mean! You won again!

Poland: Why not?

Prussia: Because I am a winner!

Poland: Whatever!

Malta: *comes out of the tent with a rape face* Hey guys! I slept awesome! ^^

Prussia: And? Did you two do it?

Malta: Why do you even ask? Don't you see my face?

Prussia: Well… now that you mention it… Yes!

Malta: And what does it tell you?

Prussia: It tells me that you have literarily raped Denmark!

Malta: Indeed^^ I have kinda raped Denmark^^

Denmark: *comes out of the tent with a raped kind face* Ouch! My dick feels as if I would have been raped by someone! I don't know why, but could it come because YOU raped me?

Malta: I didn't rape you! I had only some fun^^

Denmark: Yes, and your fun means hurt the poor Denni-chan!

Malta: Why not? It's fun!

Denmark: Ok. Now we know that we will never ever have sex again, right?

Malta: Indeed! It is too painful for our little Denni-chan^^

Denmark: *growls* Yes…

Malta: Good^^ 'cause the only this I needed was your sperm to make me pregnant^^

Denmark: Whatever… But I will never ever have sex with you again! Understood?

Malta: It's your decision so don't even think about it any later also if you are about to explode from sperm!

Italy: Could you please stop speaking about sex? It's disgusting, nya!

Prussia: Why? It's funny^^

Italy: But it's disgusting, nya!

Germany: You're right. That is disgusting! But when we do it at home it isn't disgusting at all, right, nya?

Italy: Right! 'Cause we are only DOING it and not speaking about it, nya!

Germany: Indeed, nya!

Italy: Doitsu, I miss your house, nya!

Germany: Same here, nya!

Malta: We all miss our house! Right?

Everyone: Right!

Prussia: So could you please hurry up with fusing the two worlds?

Denmark: We can, but Malta and me won't have any powers anymore when we do this!

Prussia: Then… how long does it need to fuse when you aren't doing anything to speed it up?

Denmark: 100 years!

Prussia: I prefer the sped up version, also if you will lose all your powers!

Poland: I think we all don't want to like, totally wait for another 100 years!

Everyone: Indeed (,nya)!

Malta: So.. we will now speed it up a little or what?

Denmark: Yes, but only that much that if needs only 1 year, Ok?

Everyone: Ok^^

Malta and Denmark: Good^^ Then we will now start^^

Everyone: YAY!

…And so we started the speed up of the fusion… with the following disadvantages… I was all the time passing out and Denmark was always ripping out Russia's heart and cooking it… what Russia enjoyed much^^… Well now back to the plot^^… Now after 6 months…

Prussia: *flies around in embryonic pose* … I am bored!

Everyone: We know! Now stop annoying us!

Prussia: But when I do this I got something to do…

Malta: When you wanna do something then go and annoy Hungary or something like that!

Prussia: But when I go down to Hungary then I will fuse with the Prussia on Denmark's side of the universe, right?

Malta: Right… And like this the Prussia on the other side will disappear just like you did. Do you remember?

Prussia: That hurts to hear, but I can't change it^^

Poland: You are like, totally mean! Ò_Ó

Prussia: And you ignored the Lithuania than poked you the last 6 months on the back!

Poland: Oh Fuck! Lithuania? Are you like Ok back there?

Lithuania: You speak to me! After such a long time you are speaking to me! That's nice! How do you does your face look anyway? I haven't seen it for the last 6 months!

Poland: Same here! Ok. I will now take you from my back to my front and you won't move. Ok?

Lithuania: Ok^^

Poland: *puts Lithuania from her back to her front* OMG! You really look like a girl!? I had like, totally forgotten how you look like!

Lithuania: You… you are also looking like a girl…, but I think you had already looked like a girl your entire life, do you?

Poland: I think I did^^

Lithuania: Goody^^

Poland: What do you think we can do to prevent each other from forgetting each other's faces?

Lithuania: I think you could carry me from now on on your belly^^

Poland: Good idea, but I would have to fly all the time on my back. So… it would become difficult…

Lithuania: …Or I could live in the tent of fuck for the next 6 months… But I think that would be not that good, is it?

Poland: Well, except that nobody will be able to have sex inside there… it is a good idea^^

Denmark: We can set up some more tents^^

Poland: That'd be nice^^ Do that!

Demark: YAY! Camping!

Russia: YAY! I'm gonna rape Prussia!

Prussia: DX Help meh Poland!

Poland: Why should I? It's funny! *enjoys the stuff Russia is saying to Prussia*

Russia: That's the spirit, Poland-kun!

Poland: *knows that Russia just said Poland would be a boy* /

Lithuania: Why do you blush?

Poland: Dun know!

Prussia: Because Russia just called Poland a boy^^

Russia: I DID? Oh… sorry. I am that used to it that I forgot you to address as girl! Gomenasai!

Poland: It's ok^^

Russia: What a relieve ^J^

Denmark: *interrupts* Ok guys! The tents are set so you can go to sleep or set down the people who can't fly^^

Poland: Aye sir! Ok Poland I will now like put you down there. Ok?

Lithuania: Understood^^

Poland: Good^^ *puts Lithuania down* Here ya got it^^

Lithuania: YAY! I can stand! Do you come in with me so we can have fun?

Poland: O_o / Ok!

Lithuania: Hey Guys! Let's play the "who-can-fuck-the-uke-harder-game"! Po-chan and me played it a lot, but it didn't really work, 'cause we had no person to play with…

Poland: DUDE! You like, totally aren't supposed to tell them about that!

Lithuania: But now we got some people to play with…

Poland: … Right… But I like, totally dun wanna fuck against someone like Russia, 'cause he will like, totally literally rape the person he fucks with and we all like know that when Russia fucks someone the others like, totally have already lost! Right, Prussia?

Prussia: You don't about the possibility that he will take me, do you?

Russia: It's no possibility. It's da fact! *rape face*

Prussia: Eep… TToTT HELP ME!

Everyone except Russia: We got too much fun watching~~~!

Prussia: Germany? Father? Anyone? Please? I wanna LIVE!

Germany: Come Germania, Rome and Italy. I wanna "play" with Italy and I think you, Germania want to "play" a bit with Rome, do you, nya?

Germania: Indeed, nya^^

Germany: Then let's go playing, nya^^

Italy: YAY! Playing~~ I will search for the cards. Ok, nya?

Germany: Ok… do that…, nya (*in thoughts* You dun understand anything do you?)

Germania: Here we are, nya. Now go off, nya! I have no time! My schtick-san is playing snake, nya!

Germany: Oh Germania! You evil little Germanic, nya! You know how to describe stuff, nya^^

Germania: DO you expect less from you FATHER, nya?

Germany: Nope, nya^^

Germania: Good so, nya^^

Italy: Hey Doitsu-kun! I found the cards, nya^^

Germany: Good! Go into the tent! I will come later, nya^^

Italy: Goody, nya^^*goes into the tent*

Germania: Ok… Then bye 'till later, nya?

Germany: Right…, nya… *goes into the tent*

Poland: *while looking the awesome fight of semeness* Malta, I got one question. What happens to the guys down there on the earths? I mean are they changing in the behaving or something like that?

Malta: Good question^^ The people are behaving just like you know them^^ I mean it doesn't matter whether they are humans or not. They will stay themselves^^

Poland: That is good to hear^^

Malta: Indeed^^

Poland: I was worried about the people who have totally different pendants on the other side… the people who would change completely… that would be sad…

Malta: Yep! That would be sad. But the people are the same, … well the only people who changed are we, I mean you, me and the others up here. We will only change when we are going down to the earth before the fusion is done… do you understand why we are up here and not down there?

Poland: Yes, I understand^^

Malta: Good thing!^^ Hey look Prussia's and Russia's fight is almost over! Let's look what they have made as compromise, ne?

Poland: Yep^^

Prussia: Ok Ok You will have the permission to fuck me, but I won't stop your crying when you are scared, again! Understood?

Russia: Ok!^J^ But why should I be scared?

Prussia: Did you already forget that I am a demon, almost invisible and that you are a zombie?

Russia: I DID forget about that on purpose! Now I am scared! DUDE! You are mean! *hits Prussia*

Prussia: You say that I am mean? YOU wanted to rape me since before I became a ghost, because you and the other Allies killed me!

Russia: But… we had to!

Prussia: You could have come to our side so we could have won! And I weren't a ghost!

Russia; I couldn't! I wanted to stalk China-kun!

Prussia: You could have been a spy! So you could have stalked him all the time. But you were too much busy with the messing up of England's existence, were you?

Russia: WHAT? It was funny! And Btw… You would have done the same, but with … I dun know… perhaps England or France, da?

Prussia: You're right, but I wanted you to be in the Axis Powers!

Russia: I'm sorry…

Prussia: That doesn't matter now. It's been more than 100 years ago, so we won't have to argue about that, right?

Russia: Right! *holds his arms wide open to hug Prussia*

Prussia: ^^ *kisses Russia on the cheek* That's what you get for arguing with me for about 2 hours!

Malta: Aw… So cute!

Russia: ^/^ You are so kind!

Prussia: I know^^

Russia: Let's go into the tent so we can "play cards" ^J^

Prussia: Ok! ^^ But dun hurt me!

Russia: Ok ^J^ Now be quiet slave! *evil grin*

Prussia: Eep…

Russia: *drags Prussia into the tent and yes the tents are huge!*

Malta: I think now that this is done we will have to go to bed do we?

Poland: Yes, we like, totally have to go to bed! You of course, 'cause you have to relax because of your pregnancy, right?

Malta: Right… I forgot about that^^" Ok dude in there! We will now go to bed^^

Poland: You are like, totally nuts, are you?

Malta: Just a bit^^

Poland: whatever…

And so we went to bed. In this night Poland and Lithuania had some nice hetero sex, Germany and Italy had nice butt sex, as well as Germania and Rome and Russia raped Prussia : D… Ah and me and Denmark drew on my baby belly^^… Well during the next 3 months a lil' nation was born. We called him Croatia. He had the wisdom of the old Croatia who died during the fusion of the two worlds. He grew up very fast. He was two months after his birth physically 15 years old and he had godlike powers what was very much to the relieve of me and Denmark… Well now we go on with the story. Btw. It's 1 day before the end of the fusion process…

Croatia: Dude! I'm fucking bored! How long do I have to stay inside this fucking tent?

Malta: I told you 1000 times that you aren't allowed to say this word!

Croatia: But I'm bored…

Prussia: Let's do a race^^

Malta: He can't fly! Learn it!

Croatia: And why can I float inside my fucking tent?

Malta: What? You can float? Show it to me!

Croatia: Ok^^ He I go! *floats a bit around, makes a looping and sits down in the air*

Malta: Nice^^ Hey Prussia! *shouts* you can teach him to fly fast if you want!

Prussia: Goody^^

Croatia: Yay! I can finally go outside this silly tent~~! Ya hear me world? I CAN FLY OUTSIDE THIS TENT!

Prussia: Yeah yeah… now come here so I can teach you to fly as fast as my awesomeness!

Croatia: Whatever… But I say you one thing. I am fast!

Prussia: You BELIEVE that you are fast, but I am faster^^

Croatia: Well… I will show you! *flies around the world in less than 1 second* And? Are you surprised?

Prussia: As if… You had only bit luck (*in thoughts* But he is although very fast…) Ok! Let's make a race, now that we can both fly and your mom doesn't say you what you have to do! Ok?

Croatia: Ok^^ But doesn't Poland-ba-chan also join the race?

Poland: Why not? I was like, totally bored so it will like, totally be a welcomed change for me^^

Prussia: Good^^ But be careful. He is fast! Even faster than me! And that says a lot!

Poland: Dude! You are slower than me so it doesn't say anything! Say Croatia-kun how fast are you?

Croatia: I flew around the earth in less than 1 second^^ is that fast?

Poland: … That… is… fast… I… guess…

Croatia: Good then I am fast^^

Poland: Ok… ^^ (* in thoughts* He is THAT fast? Well… if that is the normal speed of Denmark and Malta then I dun wanna see them with full powers…)

Malta: Indeed. Nobody wants to see us with full powers, but unfortunately Croatia was born with the combined powers of me and Denmark… so you see the double power of me and Denmark together!

Poland: And is that bad?

Malta: Well… If we gave you a part of our remaining powers you would be able to stop him would he become nuts!

Poland: You got some power left?

Malta: Well… because of the shining power that came up to the sky from the fusing nations, we were able to gain some energy and we got enough to share with you all so you would have some power and we got some power left.^^

Poland: And… that is good, because…

Malta: It's good, because you will be able to help us to rein the world! ^^ You will be the most powerful nations on the world!

Poland: And what is with the nations up here that have no flying powers? I mean will they also get some powers?

Malta: I said everyone, didn't I?

Poland: Yes, you did, but I thought about the thing that they aren't able to fly, now. So I thought there could be the possibility that they would be able to fly after that…

Malta: Dun worry. ^^ Everyone here will be able to fly after we shared our powers. ^^

Poland: What a relieve! ^^ I have enough of carrying Lithuania around! And I wanted to fly at least once with him arm in arm^^

Malta: I can totally understand how you feel! I made Denmark only a god so I had someone who I could talk to and because I loved him^^

Poland: So… You are the real god of you two?

Malta: Indeed^^! And I fell in love with him and asked him if he wanted to become like me. And he said "yes". So I made him like me. A god!

Poland: That is nice from you, but can't you love a mortal nation?

Malta: I am not allowed to. So I had to make him like me or I would have become like him. A mortal nation. So I had no choice. Ya understand?

Poland: I think I do…but you could like, totally have become a mortal nation as well… you know?

Malta: You are right, but I didn't want to die…

Poland: That's an argument!

Malta: Indeed!

Croatia: Can we finally start?

Poland: Yes we can! ^^ Ok. Here I come…

Croatia and Prussia: Good, but hurry up! We got not all the day!

Poland: Right right… I get it…

Poland, Prussia and Croatia: *start the race*

1 second later…

Croatia: I won!

Poland: You like, totally aren't fair! You are just like, totally too fast! That's mean…

Prussia: Indeed!

Croatia: But I had fun…

Prussia: Whatever… Hey Malta! *yells* Croatia is ready to fly fast!

Malta: Shut up! Else you will wake up Denmark! He got some evil pain since yesterday!

Prussia: Sorry…

Malta: Ok… but be quiet, Ok?

Prussia: Ok… but Croatia is although done with practicing!

Malta: I know…

Prussia: You knew about his awesome fastness?

Malta: Yes, Why not?

Prussia: why didn't you tell me?

Malta: Because I CAN! *evil grin*

Prussia: You are mean…

Malta: I know^^

Prussia: How long do we have to wait 'till we will be able to go down to the earth without fusing with the there existing ones?

Malta: Only three more hours…

Prussia: … O_o

Poland: You have to give us power, now! Else your power will like disappear without like, totally changing anything!

Malta: Indeed! Everyone except you, Prussia and Croatia are sleeping, so no one will see the changes till it is done. Right?

Poland: Indeed^^

Malta: Hey Prussia! Could you go into your tent and take Croatia with you, please?

Prussia: Why not? I am bored so I will now go sleeping!

Malta: Good boy^^

Prussia: ^/^ Dun make ma blush!

Malta: Dun forget. I am attracting boys as well as girls! SO dun think bad about blushin', Ok?

Prussia: Ok… But now good night! *takes Croatia and goes into the tent*

Malta: Now, you will have to go into your tent and go sleeping so I can give you some power of mine and Denmark's. So… I hope I will be able to wake Den-kun uo!

Poland: Aye ma'am^^

Malta: Ok^^… *yells at Denmark so that only Denmark will be able to hear that* DENMARK! WAKE UP! WE GOT SOME WORK TO DO!

Denmark: What? Is it already morning and the worlds fused?

Malta: No. We got three more hours, but we have to do a final duty. We have to share our powers with the others up here… so… will you help me?

Denmark: Yes! Why not?

Malta: I dun know… perhaps because you always mess with me and my work… So I thought you would perhaps mess with me, again…

Denmark: Why should I? 1st point I am ill, 2nd point I am tired, 3rd point I wanna save our relationship… So I dun have the time to mess with you!

Malta: Understood^^ SO… what about the idea that we could start right now with the sharing?

Denmark: But we should stand in or at least at our tent when we do it! We could pas away! *worried face*

Malta; Indeed! ^^ So we will fly to our tent and start there the sharing of our powers, right?

Denmark: Right^^ *flies to the tent*

Malta: Dude wait for me! *comes flying after Denmark*

Denmark: Whatever! *stands on the roof of the tent* Now come on I haven't enough time for your slowness!

Malta: Yeah Yeah I am here! So can we now start the crap?

Denmark: Why crap? It as your idea!

Malta: Yes, but I'm tired and I wanna live!

Denmark: Then you should have slept. Just like me!

Malta: But I wanted to enjoy watching the others and talking to them as long as I can…

Denmark: But now, where you have to focus your powers you are too tired to concentrate!

Malta: Whatever.. But now I have to concentrate or my powers will be after that everywhere on the world, right?

Denmark: Right! Ok! Here I go… *concentrates*

Malta: Same here… *concentrates*

…And so Denmark and me concentrated and gave the others up in the air in the tents a part of our energy… But just as much as needed so Denmark and me had some power left… And now on with the story… Everyone waked up in the next morning and nobody seemed to feel or see any change…

Germany: Oh my, Oh my! I feel so good! I feel as if I would have become the power to create a new world, nya!

Italy: Why do you say that, nya?

Germany: I dun know… perhaps it's because I feel like it, nya?

Italy: Ok, nya^^

Malta: Good Morning, everyone!

Denmark: Dun yell like that! I have a fat headache!

Malta: Oh lil' Denmark has a headache… How awful…

Denmark: Btw… did our sharing thingy work?

Malta: Yes, I guess… I mean Poland and Lithuania seem to enjoy flying and Russia feels stalked by himself, so he flies around like nuts... So I think it did work…

Poland: *passes flying by* Hey Guys! Look! Lithuania can fly! It's like, totally awesome!

Malta: Yes it is^^

Poland: Does that mean that you finished the fusion and we all can now go down to the earth?

Malta: Indeed^^ We will now be able to fly down to the earth and live our daily life^^… well except that we all have now godlike powers and we all are Halloween creatures^^

Poland: I got nothing against that^^

Malta: Good to hear^^

Poland: Indeed^^

Croatia: *comes out of the tent* Hey guys! I slept awesome!^^ In da middle of da night Prussia said something like "Come here! Take me! Love me! Oh Hungary!" What does that mean?

Malta: It means that Prussia misses Hungary^^

Croatia: And… who is Hungary?

Prussia: *comes out of the tent* She is ma bitch^^

Croatia: Ah^^ I finally understand what all the fuck sounds were supposed to mean^^

Prussia: Good to hear Cro-kun^^

Croatia: ^/^ You are so nice to me Prussia-kun!

Prussia: ^/^

Malta: … What is that supposed to mean?

Poland: I think it means that Prussia and Croatia had their fun last night…^^

Malta: O_o O… M…G!

Croatia: What do you have Mum? I had my fun and now I know how it feels like to get a stick in the ass^^

Malta: … (*in thoughts* Holy fuck! What did you do to my cute Croatia?)

Prussia: I had my fun^^

Malta: You can hear my thoughts?

Prussia: I dun know why, but yes^^

Malta: Yes! *dances the "I'm awesome dance"*

Prussia: What do you do with my dance?

Malta: I'm celebrating^^

Prussia: And what do you celebrate?

Malta: I celebrate the fact that the sharing of our powers worked^^

Prussia: Ok… That's strange…

Malta: Whatever… But now you got the same powers like me. ^^ So you will be able to help us reining the world^^

Prussia: Yay! Now I will be the one who scares Demark^^

Malta: Do what you want, but don't kill him. Ok?

Prussia: … Aw man! But Ok…

Malta: Good bisexual idiot^^

Prussia: … Whatever … Ok^^ I'm off *ports into Denmark's tent and plays ghost, again*

Denmark: *wakes up and is scared half to death* Uaah… Prussia?! What are you doin' in my tent?

Prussia: Playing the "I-wanna-get-my-revenge-game" ^^

Denmark: Ok… You are nuts, are you?

Prussia: Just a lil' bit^^

Denmark: Whatever… Now that you got your revenge can you now let me alone, please?

Prussia: Why should I? *evil grin*

Denmark: Because I wanna sleep, for example!

Prussia: : D

Denmark: Malta! Prussia won't go out of our tent!

Malta: I know…

Denmark: And why don't you do anything against that?

Malta: Because I am speaking to our son at the moment!

Denmark: About what?

Malta: Homosexuality!

Denmark: … HOLY SHIT! And who is it?

Prussia: It was me : D

Denmark: I thought you were together with Hungary!

Prussia: Yes I am, but Croatia asked me to do it… so I did it. And now he is gay!

Croatia: What is so bad in lovin' a guy?

Malta: Nothing^^ But you must know…we all are like you…^^

Croatia: What does that mean?

Poland: That means that we had no plan which gender we had and which gender we had to like.

Malta: That means everyone here once thought that it wouldn't give a difference between men and women!

Croatia: That means that I didn't do anything wrong?

Malta: Nope^^

Croatia: Good^^

Poland: Hey guys! When you finished your discussion about sexuality I would like to tell you something!

Malta: We ARE done! What do you want to tell us?

Poland: First we have to wake everyone up, Ok?

Malta: Ok I will wake everyone up! Shut your eyes so I won't hurt you, Ok?

Prussia, Poland, Croatia, Denmark, Lithuania and Denmark: Aye ma'am! *hold their ears closed*

Malta: Ok! Here I go! *takes deep breath* GUYS! WAKE UP! POLAND WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Germania, Germany, Italy, Russia who went just to bed, again and Rome: What do you want?

Malta: Poland wants to tell you something^^

Poland: Good! Now that I got your attention, I will now tell you what I have just seen down on the earth. I saw that the earth stayed in medieval!

Malta: What did you do, Denmark?

Denmark: Only fusing the two worlds^^

Malta: But now we got medieval, again!

Denmark: That's how my world is like. ^^ They may be as far as you all are used to, but the world has the look like the medieval^^

Poland: And why do down there only …fly… carriages… WHAT? There fly carriages?

Denmark: Well… that is the magic pendant to your planes^^

Poland: Holy Fuck!

Denmark: what do you have? It's funny to fly around the place and be a Demon…cat…thingy… and such… What do you have? Are you pissed?

Malta: *with shrugged arms* And YOU say that MY world is too much filled with illusion?!

Denmark: Well… now that I think about it, I think that saying that wasn't THAT good, ne?

Malta: You think so?

Denmark: YOU scare me! Quit the crap!

Malta: Just when you take back that my dimension was more normal!

Denmark: Ok Ok! I WILL tell you that your dimension was more normal! Happy now?

Malta: YAY! I am happy! X3

Denmark: Good! Then we will be able to be buddies, again?

Malta: Why not? I mean you teased me and now I teased you…^^ That's just fair^^

Denmark: Ok^^ But I am although a bit sad that you teased me like that…

Malta: I only wanted revenge for what you did to me! You threw me throw the dimensions while I was asleep!

Denmark. I HAD TO DO IT OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DIED!

Malta: What would be if I wanted to die?

Denmark: When you wanted to do that you would be nuts! What do you think you are? You are a goddess! When you die the whole world will die and YOU would be the reason for that!

Malta: But… I only wanted a break from bein' a god… I wanted to be a human at least once…

Denmark: When you wanted to be a human you should have said it me!

Malta: But you were so happy from being a god and such… I didn't want to interfere to your fun…

Denmark: When you would have wanted to be a human I would have understood and I had given up all my powers! Also if it would have hurt!

Malta: Aw… Den-kun you are so kind… What did I do to deserve you?

Denmark: You ARE! That's enough to deserve me^^

Malta: Your kindness isn't ending… It's almost a bit disgusting…

Denmark: You think so, ne?

Poland:*interferes* Guys shut up! Your discussion is like, totally unnecessary!

Denmark: But… But…

Poland: No Buts! Be only for the next 20 minutes quiet!

Denmark: Aw… MAN!

Poland: Will you be now quiet?

Denmark: Yep!

Poland: Good!

Denmark: … *disappears to his tent*

Poland: Now… I'm bored… What do we to do now?

Germany: I feel like ~~singing~~, nya!

Prussia: kesesese…

Italy: what did you do with Germany, nya?

Prussia: I gave him some of my special …drink^^

Italy: Quit the crap Germany, nya! I wanna kiss you, nya!

Germany: NYA? What did you say? … OMG My head hurts like hell, nya!

Italy: Prussia gave you some drugs… and because of me you are now free, nya^^

Germany: You are such a wonderful person! I love you, nya!

Italy: Same here! I love you, too, nya!

Italy and Germany: *kiss*

…Well… I could from now on tell you everything that happens, but I won't do it, 'cause it is unnecessary and boring! Well… I will simply tell you what happened after this day... Everyone did what he/she had to do, we went down to earth, met a lot persons, Austria fainted by seeing Rome and Germania (with short hair, of course), England and France are a couple, Canada and America became one nation , Canada is now a full known nation, Belarus and Iceland are a couple, Russia and China are a couple, Sweden and Finland are (of course) a couple and adopted Sealand (who is now a full known nation, because of England's worst nightmare: an earthquake were under Sealand and now he is as big as England.), Spain and Romano are a couple, Hungary and Prussia are a couple, Croatia found Latvia very cute and asked him if he would like to become one with him *evil grin*. Latvia said "Yes". Dun ask me why… and The Germanic Roman Empire of the Earths' Nation was born! A new brother for Germany and Italy who are also a couple^^. But dun worry. Germany is only Italy's half bro'. So it is Ok! Well… That's it^^ That was my story and now the world is a better place…^^

The end?!

**Seite **97


End file.
